A Little Birdie Told Me
by Crystal Koneko
Summary: [SanoxMegumi] Oneshot. During dinner, Megumi overhears Sano's Drunken Buddie's conversation and finds out about something she never thought possible.


**_Note_**: I've made a Sano/Megumi forum for anyone who wants to join. The link is in my profile under favorite sites. Please join!

_Disclaimer_: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin…

Cute little one shot for Sano and Megumi. Enjoy.

**A Little Birdie Told Me**

* * *

Sano huffed in indignation as he walked through the doors of the clinic. Time for another lecture on how much of an idiot he was for hurting his hand. He walked into the room where Megumi was currently treating a patient, "Yo, Fox Lady, fix me up." 

"Can't you see I'm busy at the moment helping _other_ patients?" Megumi glared at him and went back to applying some medicine to some man's wound.

"Well, then get un-busy and help _me_!" Sano said and lifted his right hand for her to start wrapping.

"You know, the world doesn't revolve around you, Rooster. You'll just have to wait," Megumi said with a flick of her hair and ignored him for the time being, and bandaging the man up. Sano waited from the doorway and sighed. He knew she could work faster than _that. _She smiled slightly at her patient and let him leave.

"Are you done yet?" Sano asked from his spot leaning on the doorpost with his eyes closed.

"Yes, now come over and let me see your hand," Megumi ushered him over and Sano complied, plopping on the floor next to her. Megumi carefully grabbed his hand and examined it. She averted her narrowed eyes to his face and asked, "What did you do _this_ time?"

"Just a bar fight," Sano grinned at her and waited for her to start treating his hand.

"_Just_ a bar fight? Over what?" Megumi wondered and grabbed some poultices for his hand. She started carefully bandaging him up with a very concentrated look on her face.

"Eh, some guy tried to con me out of my sake."

"So you start a fight?" Megumi sighed and patted his hand, "You're finished."

"What? You want me to leave?" Sano pouted charmingly and put another lop-sided grin on his face.

"Yes, I have other patients to tend to," Megumi said as she pointed to another man walking through the clinic doors.

"And what if I don't feel like going?" Sano asked with a small smirk. Oh no, she wasn't getting rid of him that easily.

"Then don't," Megumi also smirked at him and walked over to the other patient, completely ignoring Sano's presence. Sano frowned and glared at the other man. He definitely didn't seem very trustworthy. He was giving Megumi this _look_. The look that Sano himself gave her. That just wouldn't do. Not at all.

"I wish all my other doctors were as good looking as you," The guy said and put his hand on her leg, "My heart's been aching since the first day I saw you…"

Sano's jaw dropped to the floor. This… this… this IDIOT was hitting on his fox!

"Do I even _know_ you?" Megumi hissed angrily and pushed the man's hand away.

"No, but you will," The guy sneered at her after she pushed his hand off. Nobody rejected him!

"I highly doubt that," Megumi said loftily and started treating him faster.

"Yatta!" Sano exclaimed from the background and smirked at the other man's loss.

Megumi looked back with wide eyes. She had completely forgotten he was there, "What was that Rooster?"

"Nothing!" Sano said quickly and turned away. He walked outside and waited next to the clinic for the other man to come out. He was going to have to have a serious "talk" with this guy.

* * *

((Half an hour later)) 

Megumi's shoulders slumped with relief as the guy walked out of her clinic. She really didn't appreciate the passes he was making to her. It was slightly… disturbing. And completely unprofessional to boot!

She suddenly stiffened and looked around the clinic. Where'd the rooster go? She hadn't even noticed him slip out.

_Oh, well. It's not like it matters. I act as if I'm madly in love with the Rooster. How foolish… right? Right!_

Megumi started filing the papers that were strewn around the clinic and picking up things that were randomly left by patients. About an hour later the man who was hitting on her came back… with a black eye and bruises all over.

"Oh my, what happened?" Megumi gasped and ran over to him. Personally, she didn't really care what happened to the jerk, but as a doctor she was obligated to help. Doctor first, feelings second she always told herself.

"That god damned Zan-… I mean, I fell."

"You _fell_? These injuries surely couldn't come from falling," Megumi said, knowing that was a complete lie. She wasn't a doctor for nothing, you know.

"I landed on some rocks, okay?" The guyspout out angrily and waited for her to do something.

Megumi puffed with annoyance but let it slide. It's not like she cared what happened to the man anyway. She grabbed some herbs that would help with the swelling and applied them. She quickly sent him out of the clinic and decided to go out and eat. She just didn't have the energy to cook for herself today.

* * *

((Akabeko)) 

Megumi sat down quietly and waited for the food she ordered to be brought to her. Oh, how hungry she was...

_What a long day._

Megumi's ears perked up as she heard the familiar voices of Sano's drunken buddies. They were behind her at the bar, naturally of course.

"Yeah, so did Sagara pay up yet?" One of the men cackled and slammed his sake bottle down on the table.

"Does he ever?" Another laughed cheerily and took a loud slurp of his beverage.

"He seemed kind of angry today…" The last one trailed off and looked at the other two, "Anybody know why?"

The first one grinned at the thought and nodded, "Yeah, I heard some guy was hitting on his fox and he didn't really appreciate it."

As the man said this, Megumi happened to be taking a sip of her tea and it all flew out of her mouth at the words.

_What? What do they mean "his" fox?_

"So, he beat the shit out of him," The man finished and laughed merrily with the other two.

"Doesn't he do that to everybody?" The one in the middle asked them with sarcasm. Megumi huffed. Knowing Sano, that was probably true.

"Yeah. He goes around warning every guy in town to stay away from her. Well, not exactly. Close enough, anyway. I mean everyone knows not to put the moves on her."

Megumi's eyes widened and she coughed. Was what they were saying true?

"He's just taking his sweet old time on this one, isn't he?" The one on the leftsnickered and downed another bottle of sake.

"You know Sano, always the ladies man."

_Ugh! That stupid Rooster!_

"He hasn't talked about any other women lately, or any other escapades with any other women. I think he's giving all that stuff up," The one slurred and ordered another drink.

"Do you guys think… he's…. oh god, the horror! I can't even say it! …Do you think he's in l-love?" The guy on the right said with fear stricken eyes.

_Is it really that bad? If he was in love? …With me?_

"What if he ends up like that Himura guy? Always doing laundry and cleaning dishes, and cooking too!" The others agreed with him, "What if… w-what if he stops freeloading? And gambling? The world… it would end…"

"Nah, he'd freeload off his fox. This _is_ Sano we're talking about."

"But seriously, love?" The last one said and stole the other's drink. But the middle one was too drunk to notice.

Megumi angrily shot up from her seat and stormed out, not even bothering with her food. She wasn't hungry anymore.

_Just wait until I find that man! Going around and saying all these things to people! It's not like I go around telling Kaoru how much I love him! ...What did I just think? Oh Kami, I must being going absolutely nuts!_

Megumi ran as fast as she could to the dojo considering she was in a kimono. She took a deep breath as she slammed into something hard. As she was about to fall she felt two strong arms grab her and hold her up. Megumi blinked and looked up into deep brown eyes.

"Where're you runnin', Fox?" Sano asked, grinning down at her. He gently let her go and took a step back.

"To find you! You… you… you infuriating man! What did you do to that patient?" Megumi hissed and hollered at the same time and poked his chest.

"Woah, woah. Calm down Foxy," Sano grinned at her and spaced out for a moment, taking a look back at a very fond memory.

* * *

((Flashback)) 

Sano silently followed the man down the street, making sure he was a safe distance from the clinic so the fox wouldn't hear anything.

"Hey you pansy, I'm talking to you," Sano said and blocked the man's path.

"You're the man from the clinic!" The man stuttered. He knew he was in for it now. So he was a little less than decent, did he have to get beaten up for it? And so what if he scared the doctor out of her wits? She probably wanted it anyway.

"Yeah, that's right. Zanza," Sano said, using his old street name to scare the guy even more.

"What do you want?" The man sneered, suddenly becoming brave. He couldn't let him know he was afraid.

"I want you to stay away from the fox," Sano growled deep in his throat and punched the man square in the eye. He kicked the man just for good measure when he fell to the ground, "I swear, if I still had my zanbatou, I'd shove it up your ass."

The man cowered in fear on the ground and curled into a ball. He knew he shouldn't have gone near that doctor!

"And if you _ever_ tell the Fox I did this, so help me god," Sano threatened and walked away in the distance, his headband flowing in the wind.

((End Flashback))

* * *

Sano was shaken out of his daze as Megumi stood there shaking him by the collar of his shirt, "Sanosuke!" 

"What?"

"Tell me what you did!" Megumi sighed with exasperation and let him go.

"Did to what?" Sano asked her, not sure of what she was talking about.

_Note to self: Teach Sano how to pay attention._

"Oh, just forget it!" Megumi groaned. In all her anger she'd almost forgotten what his drunken buddies had said. Megumi spaced out and five minutes later it was her who was being shaken out of a fond memory.

"Let me go, Rooster!" Megumi started to try and pry herself out of Sano's gentle grip to no avail.

"What if I don't want to?" Sano said, a small seductive grin on his face.

"Y-you're drunk. You have to be," Megumi gasped as he pulled her in closer.

_Maybe… Just maybe what his friends said was true…_

"Nope. Totally sober," Sano said as his breath became shallow and he lowered his face towards hers.

Megumi, not being able to take the suspense, finally blurted, "Do you love me?"

Sano's eyes widened a fraction, wondering how she found out.He still kept the close distance and whispered in her ear, "Damn right I do."

And he closed the distance this time. Megumi held in a gasp as he pressed his lips to hers and after getting over the initial shock she couldn't help but kiss him back. Sano pulled back with his same old lopsided grin.

"So, Foxy, how'd you know?"

Megumi waved him offdaintily and smiled, "Oh, a little birdie told me."

"What about you? Do you love the big bad Rooster?"

"You know I do," Megumi smiled at him and pulled him down to her again.

* * *

((From the Dojo gate)) 

"Oh, I wish I had one of those cameras!" Kaoru gushed from her hiding spot with big hearts in her eyes.

Yahiko was on the ground with his eyes wide, "DON'T DO IT SANO! YOU'LL END UP LIKE KENSHIN!"

"Shut up, you little brat!" Kaoru yelled and pounded his head.

"Maa, maa," Kenshin said sweetly, but inside he was planning Yahiko's death, "Let's leave the happy couple alone."

"Yeah, I'll leave you two alone," Yahiko cackled and ran inside the dojo before the two could even blush.

((From the bushes))

A click and a flash was all that happened, and Saitoh was nowhere to be seen for the rest of the night. Most likely, he was planning torturous blackmail. Oh, what a day it would be when he finally revealed it to everyone...

((End))

* * *

Check out the note at the top about a Sano/Megumi forum!


End file.
